Rise of Lyric
by The Chuckinator
Summary: Sonic and his friends are on their way to Eggman's, wondering where he has been for the past few months. When they get there, they are transported to another dimension 1000 years in the past, and make a life for themselves there. During their stay, Sonic comes across a temple, accidentally awakens an ancient evil known as Lyric, and must stop him, not once, but twice.
1. The Portal

Rise of Lyric  


by Pandow00 and The Chuckinator

Chapter 1: The Portal  


It was a beautiful day on Earth. Sonic the Hedgehog was running through the city of Station Square, looking at all the sights. He knew Knuckles was busy, guarding the Master Emerald, Shadow was usually doing missions for G.U.N., Silver was somewhere (he usually saw him, but today he was out of sight), and Amy, most likely looking for him. He stopped in front of Tails' house. He decided to give him a visit, so he knocked on the door. The door opened and Tails stood there. Sonic smiled.

"Hey buddy. How have you been doing?" Tails asked.

"I was running through Station Square, and I thought I'd give you a visit. Everyone's busy, so I thought of you. So here I am..."

"Well don't just stand there, come in!"

Sonic went inside. He looked at Tails and smiled. "So, how have you been?"

"I've just been working on the Tornado, nothing else lately. Has Eggman done anything recently?"

Sonic shook his head, "No, not really. I've just been relaxing at home, not doing much either."

"I was just wondering. It's been odd that Eggman hasn't done anything for awhile. Maybe we should go see what he's up to. We might find out a thing or two."

"We don't want to go looking for trouble, Tails."

"I know. I just thought he'd have a plan. Usually when it takes this long, he has something big. Well, do you want to do something together? We haven't done that in a long time."

Sonic thought about it and smiled. "Sure. What do you want to do?"

"We could go and see Knuckles. We haven't seen him in a long time, and Angel Island is a nice place. We'll go in the Tornado."

"All right. Let's do that."

Tails smiled and Sonic followed him. Sonic and Tails got to the Tornado. Sonic saw the new things Tails had added. He was amazed, but fine at the same time, because he knew Tails was really smart, and he's seen the things he built. So they got in and set off for Angel Island.

"Have you built anything recently?" Sonic asked him.

"Yeah, but mostly I work on the Tornado. It's a machine where you can travel through dimensions. I'm still working out the bugs. I'll tell you when It's ready. Hey, there it is!" Tails exclaimed when Angel Island was in sight.

Sonic smiled and they landed. Knuckles saw the plane land and thought it was one of Eggman's robots. So he ran to it, only to see it was Sonic and Tails.

"Hi," he said. "What do you two want?"

Tails smiled and said, "We just wanted to visit. Is that okay?"

"That's fine."

They all started walking back to the Master Emerald. "I'll just say it. Eggman hasn't done anything recently, Knuckles. We don't know what's up, but I think he's up to something."

Knuckles nodded. "That's what I'm thinking also. Shadow would know. "

"He would, wouldn't he? He does work at G.U.N. after all..." Tails thought about it as the climbed the stairs to the shrine.

"We could go see him," Sonic said.

Tails and Knuckles nodded. "Should we call Shadow, or G.U.N.? Or just go to G.U.N. In general? He could be on a mission, and I don't want to bother him. You know how he is."

"We'll go to GUN."

"Okay. Let's go to the Tornado." They all went back to the plane, climbed on, and headed for GUN.

Meanwhile at GUN, Shadow had just been called by the Commander to go see what Eggman was up to. He had just left, and saw the Tornado land.

"Hey," he said. "What do you guys want?"

"We were wondering if you knew anything about Eggman and his plans. He hasn't done anything in a long time, which made us suspicious. Do you know anything?" Tails asked.

"I was actually on my way there now. You can come if you want."

"Great! Let's go." Shadow smiled, and Chaos Controlled them to Eggman's base. Once there, they looked around.

"Where is he?" Sonic asked

"How should I know. We haven't heard from him in months. Unless this place is abandoned."

Sonic shrugged and walked inside. Shadow and the others were right behind him. They came to the lab and looked around. The lights were on, but no sign of Eggman anywhere. Sonic nodded. He walked around and saw some sort of machine.

"What's that?" He wondered.

"I don't know. Let me see it." Tails examined the machine and found the on button. He pressed it. It started up. Suddenly, a portal appeared, and Tails gasped in shock. "Wow! Is this a time machine?"

The others shrugged.

"Who knows?" Knuckles asked. "It might be why Eggman isn't here."

Suddenly, a film of Eggman began to play. "Attention to anyone who finds this machine, I have gone through the portal you see before you. I do not know what lays behind it, for I am testing it. It is a-[gets pushed into portal by robot]"

"I guess we'll never know what this portal's for..." Tails starts to stare at the portal.

Suddenly, the portal started sparking. It hit the four friends, who screamed and vanished into it. Silver had just walked in and got caught as well. Meanwhile, Amy was looking for Sonic, as usual. Today she couldn't find anyone. She went to Tails' house and found a note saying 'Out to Angel Island. Be back later.'

"How am I suppose to get to Angel Island?" She asked herself.

She decided to look around the city again for her friends. She passed by GUN, and remembered Shadow worked there. After talking with with the commander, she went to Eggman's base. She found a security video of them going into the portal, watched it and decided to go after them, then opened the portal and hoped through.


	2. Lyric

Chapter 2: Lyric

It was dark when they came to. Sonic groaned and got up, looking around. They were in a jungle, and nothing about it seemed familiar.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Forget about that," Knuckles said suddenly. "What happened to us?"

"Especially you, Knuckles! I wonder where we are...except the fact this is a jungle. Wait, why is Silver here?" Tails wondered.

Silver smirked. "I was bored so I went everywhere I thought you guys would be. I went to GUN last. They told me you guys were at Eggman's base. Most likely same thing happened with Amy."

They looked at each other. Sonic had a brown scarf around his neck, wore a brown cloak and had blue arms, which was weird. Knuckles was very buff, and Tails had aviation goggles on as well as a tool kit and headphones. Silver had a long jacket on, pants, and held a staff in his hand. Shadow also wore a long cloak like Sonic, and had sports tape on his arms and legs.

"I guess we'll head that way. We have nowhere else to go anyway."

They agreed with Silver and started walking. On the way they saw something fall from the sky. They ran up to it and saw it was Amy.

"Amy!" Shadow asked, running up to her.

Silver came up to her. "Shadow, I think she's out cold. And...I thought Sonic would run up to her. You out of all of us here." He picked Amy up with his psychic powers, and started walking and the others followed.

"Where are we?" Sonic asked, looking around. "And what's with our new looks?"

The others shrugged. They finally came out of the jungle. Everyone was surprised at what they saw. Shadow chuckled and looked around. They saw a hut, and walked inside. It was deserted, so they set Amy down on the couch.

"I wonder who used to live here."

"Well, whoever did left a lot of papers. Some are even in binary code. I'll read them, and tell you what they say. But It's going to take awhile," Tails told him.

Sonic nodded and went outside and looked around. He decided he would go for a run. So he dashed off. He looked around at the scenery. Everything looked so old and archaic. were they in the past? It certainly seemed like it, but could they ever get back to their own world? Sonic shrugged and continued to run. Eventually, he saw an old temple and walked inside. He saw writing on the wall that didn't look familiar. He shrugged, then continued walking. He stopped at a door that had a picture on it. He saw a statue of a snake with something else, and 6 people on the floor by it. The figures looked familiar, but he couldn't see that well. It was pretty dark in here. He decided to tell the rest about it, and ran out of the temple.

"Guys!" He said as he walked back. "I found something interesting that I think you should see!"

"Wow. You never seem to surprise me, Sonic. You always find things before we do." Tails seemed a little different.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" They all turned to see Amy. Sonic shrugged, and they set off for the temple.

Once they got there, they all went inside and looked around.

"What is this place?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, Sonic found it, what did you want to show us?" Silver asked.

"This," Sonic said. He pointed to the tablet that he had seen earlier.

"If only it was a little brighter in here..." Silver tripped on a rock and bumped the door. Then there was a blinding flash. After, there was light. Everyone looked at it again and gasped, except Silver, who was still on the ground. The tablet held hieroglyphics of six people, and they looked exactly like Sonic and the gang.

"So if Silver gave light to the room, then...everyone! Touch the door!" Tails yelled.

Silver got up and touched the door. So did the others. The blinding light shone again, this time longer. when the light was gone, so was the door. They walked inside and looked around. Then Amy saw a statue. Everyone looked up to see the statue. It was the same ones in the hieroglyphics!

"What does this mean?" Sonic asked.

"It means we were destined to be here." Silver said.

"How do you know that?" Tails asked.

"I understand the picture."

There was silence. Then the ground started shaking. There were cracks all over the statue, with light shining out. It started breaking apart. Everyone had to cover their eyes. The statue broke and the light faded. In place of the statue, was Lyric.

Sonic frowned. "I have a bad feeling about this," he said. "Let's get out of here." They all ran out of the temple, unknowing Lyric was following them. They made it back to the hut. A few minutes later, Lyric barged inside.


	3. The Genesis Tribe

Chapter 3: The Genesis Tribe

"Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"What? You don't remember me? You were the guardians of my statue! You left one day and never came back! They unleashed me to the world. I was looking for you. Everyone thought I was a bad guy. That's what it turned into until someone locked me away again." Lyric told them, surprised.

"We never knew that. Sorry." Silver said

Sonic was confused. "So, what will happen now? How did we leave?"

"Well, one day there was someone attacking the temple, and you guys went to check it out, and didn't come back." The snake said.

"I'm sorry we don't remember anything about it." Tails said.

"Who was attacking it?" Shadow asked.

"How should I know? I was a statue!" Lyric exclaimed.

Amy decided to speak up. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Lyric."

"I've heard that name from Blaze before. Only before the Iblis fuse thing, though."

Shadow spoke up. "Where are we? And what year is it?"

"1014."

The hedgehog frowned and looked at everyone; they were shocked. "We're not on Earth anymore, it looks like..." he said, and then back at Lyric.

Shadow smiled looked around. Knuckles nodded and looked at Lyric. "Well, we're back now. How about we start a tribe?" He asked his friends. "We can live here from now on."

Tails had an idea. "How about the Genesis Tribe? It's where all of this began, after all."

"That sounds great, Tails," Sonic said. They made a flag out of sticks and leaves, then posted it outside. "So...what can we do here?" Sonic asked the others.

"Well, I've been wondering, If this world is like ours, but obviously different, there might be something like Chaos Emeralds."

"They're called Shattered Crystals," Knuckles said.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Silver asked.

Knuckles shrugged.

"We're probably adapting to this time, learning all about it." Tails said.

Sonic nodded and looked at Lyric, but the snake had gone. He smiled and sighed. "Well, I'm going to go hunting," he said.

A bow and arrow appeared in his hands and he left.

"I might as well keep reading these pages." Tails said as he got back to work.

"Hey guys, have you ever thought that this world might have given us new powers? Silver asked.

"It's possible," Knuckles said. "Can you do anything with that staff, Silver?"

"I don't know." He slammed the staff on the ground, and something appeared outside. They all ran out and saw the Tornado.

Shadow smiled as well. "We should probably give ourselves new names," he said. "Our current ones don't fit this time."

"We should inform Sonic about this." Tails said. Shadow nodded and ran into the jungle.

Meanwhile, Sonic was hunting. He scanned for a deer and saw one, then pulled back on the bow and let the arrow fly. It hit the deer instantly. Shadow was running to his location when he came to quicksand. He couldn't cross it. Sparks came from his hand as a red electrical rope came from it. He used it to get across the quicksand. After he landed, he kept running, looking for Sonic. Finally, he saw the blue hedgehog; he had killed the deer and was skinning it. Shadow smirked and walked up to him.

"We need to talk," he said.

"What about?"

"Everyone's changing their names. We agreed that they didn't fit with the timeline. My new name's Ombra."

Sonic nodded. "Interesting. I may as well change my name too."

"We should get back to the rest. They're waiting for us. Unless you want to finish this first."

"I'll be back in a bit," Sonic said.

"All right. Just be back before sunset. That's probably what they would want."

Sonic nodded as Shadow walked away. He smiled and continued to hunt. Meanwhile, back at camp, Tails had finished reading the code, and everyone had found what new powers they've had. Then, Shadow arrived.

"Hey Shadow!" Tails yelled.

"Hi," Shadow said. "So, did you finish the code?"

"Yes, and it said a lot about the time we're in, and Lyric. I think I'll wait for Sonic to get back though. Did you tell him?"

"I did. Did you find out what powers you have?"

"Yes. Surprisingly, though, we all have one of the same thing. I call it the EnerBeam."

Shadow nodded. "I used it earlier. What other powers do we have?"

"Well, Silver, apparently has magic powers. That's all I know, because I've been trying to decode this."

The hedgehog was about to speak when Sonic came in, holding some deer meat.

"I got us some dinner," he said.

"Cool. I'll tell the rest." Tails said as he walked out. He called for the others, who walked out into the room. Sonic smiled and went out to start a fire.


	4. Changing Names

Chapter 4: Changing Names

Later that night, they were around the campfire, eating their meat as they told each other of the past day. "So guys, what do you think of this world, of our other?" Tails asked.

"I like this one better," Sonic said. "It's fun, interesting, and we learned something about our past."

"True. But what do you guys think about 'Lyric?" Silver asked.

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other nervously. "I'm not sure what to think about him," Shadow said. "He seems...untrustworthy."

"Same thing I've been thinking. Also, what about Eggman? Isn't he in this world too?"

"Most likely he us but we haven't seen him yet," Sonic said.

Silver nodded. "So, what do we do now?" Amy asked.

"We live here," Shadow said. "We'll become a tribe and change our names as well So...anyone have any ideas for some names?"

"I guess I'll go back to Miles. Hey Silver, what about you?" Tails asked.

Silver shrugged. "I don't know. But Shadow, don't you already know yours?"

"I'll call myself Ombra," Shadow told them.

"Alright. What about you guys?" He asked, pointing to Sonic and Knuckles.

"I'll name myself after Chaos, so call me that," Knuckles said.

"Okay. What about you, Sonic?"

Sonic thought about it. "I'm not sure. I'll think about it.

"So Silver, have you thought of anything yet?" Amy asked.

Silver nodded. "Well, Blaze use to call me Tetros for some reason, I guess I'll use that."

"What about you, Amy?" Ombra asked.

"I'll go with Rose. What about you, Sonic?" She asked.

"I'll be known as Ogilvie," Sonic said. Everyone snickered, and Sonic looked at them. "What?"

"Sorry, it's just funny. It's fine though." Tetros said.

Ogilvie nodded. "Very well. We need positions for this tribe as well."

"What do you mean by positions?" Tetros asked.

"A tribe has different positions...chief, shaman, things like that. You all need to decide what positions you will have."

"Ogilvie, I think you should be chief." Miles said.

"I was thinking that, anyway. Tetros, you can be the shaman. Anyone else have roles the want?" Ogilvie asked.

"Well, what else is there?" Rose asked.

"I think something like a blacksmith, isn't there? If so, I'll be it." Miles said.

"There's the Clan Mother...healer..."

"I'm the only girl here so I guess I'm Clan Mother..." Rose said.

"Wait one second, shouldn't Tetros be healer? I mean, he has magic powers. He could use that." Miles said.

Ogilvie nodded. "That would work. He can be the shaman and healer too. The rest of you can just be part of the tribe."

"So, now what?" Tetros asked.

"Now we get used to our new life," Ombra said.

They all nodded and got to work, doing the things they're now to do. Ogilvie went inside the hut, looking around. He saw some papers and looked at them. He couldn't read them. Then he remembered that Tails found some Binary code earlier.

"Miles! Can you tell us what these mean?" He asked.

Miles came in and saw him with the papers. "They're just things about this world, including Lyric. They also tell about a forbidden future. It says Lyric will be awakened again, and the whole world will fall to him."

Ogilvie nodded. "He was just awakened."

"You don't get what I mean, Ogilvie. It means 1,000 years from now. But I do wonder if he is evil..."

"If he is; we need to stop him. But we haven't seen him for a few days."

"True. Should we look for him? Also, should we consider on looking for those Shattered Crystals? If he is evil, and they're like the Chaos Emeralds, he could use them to take over this world."

Ogilvie nodded. "Get Chaos. Maybe he can help."

"Okay." He said as he ran out of the hut.

Ogilvie smiled as he watched Miles leave. Miles ran to the temple and saw Chaos. The echidna looked at him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey Chaos. Ogilvie and I have been talking, and we're going to either find Lyric, or the Shattered Crystals, or both. You in?"

"Sure."

"Great! I'll tell Ogilvie." Miles said, and ran back.

Chaos smiled and looked around the temple. He felt a strange sensation and groaned in pain. His body turned to water, but he didn't fall. His shoes and bandages came off as he changed his form. Soon, he looked like the real Chaos.

"What happened to me?" He asked himself. Chaos looked at his new body and nodded in satisfaction.

He thought about telling the others about this, but how would they act? He decided to stay in the temple until he became normal. The water monster nodded and sat down to wait.


	5. Lyric's True Motaive

Chapter 5: Lyric's True Motaive

Meanwhile, at the base, Tetros was wondering where Chaos was. He decided to ask Ogilvie. He went into the hut. "Hey, Ogilvie?"

"Yeah?" Ogilvie said.

"I was wondering where Chaos was. I just wanted to check on him."

"He's in the temple."

"Thanks." He said as he walked out of the hut, and towards the temple. Once there, he went inside. "Hey Chaos, you here?" Tetros yelled.

"I am," Chaos said, appearing before him. Tetros gasped.

"Chaos...what happened to you?" He asked.

"I entered my true form."

"Amazing. Should we tell the others?" Chaos nodded. "Do you want to come? Just asking."

"I will," it said.

They nodded, and went out of the temple, towards the tribe. They entered the village and saw everyone. Ogilvie looked at Chaos and gasped. "Is that you?"

Chaos nodded. It walked towards him and looked at the others. Miles looked at Chaos. "You look like the Chaos Eggman made a long time ago."

"I know," it said.

"Well, I guess you're like this now. But I say you're still part of our tribe." Rose said.

Chaos nodded. It looked around, and then walked back to the temple. There, it saw Lyric, who looked at it.

"...Chaos? What are you doing here?"

"I came to guard the temple," it told him. "My friends and I are worried that you are going to do something evil."

"Why? I would never do such a thing."

"We looked at some binary code. It said that you would become evil. Some sort of prophecy."

Lyric nodded; he knew about it. "Yes. I know about the prophecy. But it hasn't happened, yet."

"What will happen?"

"That, I am not very sure myself. But what I do know, Is that anyone who wants power, will want the Shattered Crystals. Tell the others."

Chaos nodded and left. When Chaos arrived at the village, Tetros greeted him. "Hey Chaos, do you need to see Ogilvie?" He nodded and they walked to the hut. It went into the hut and saw Ogilvie. The chief looked at him.

"Ogilvie, Lyric said he knows about the prophecy, and he said to get the Shattered Crystals."

"All right. Where are they?" He asked it.

"The prophecy, as Miles said, says that they are protected by guardians. The first is in a secret passage in the temple. It will be impossible to find."

"We'll have to find them."

Tetros walked in. "I heard everything. Also, hasn't this happened before with Ombra? He got the Chaos Emeralds for Black Doom, and now we may be getting the Shattered Crystals for Lyric."

Chaos frowned. "You have a point," it said. Then it looked at Ogilvie. "Ogilvie, you're the tribe leader. What do you think we should do?"

"I say we look for them, but keep them out of Lyric's, and possibly, Eggman's hands."

"We'll do that," Ombra said as he walked in.

"I'll let Miles and Rose know about this." Tetros said as he left.

Ombra looked at Ogilvie. "We should find Eggman. He might cause trouble here."

Ogilvie nodded. "Chaos, go back to the temple. Keep me updated on Lyric." He nodded and walked out of the hut. The leader sighed and looked at the others. "Ombra, you may do what you want for now."

The black hedgehog nodded and walked away. Ogilvie sighed. He decided to go for a run. He thought he might be able to find Eggman. The blue hedgehog sighed and left the village, taking his hunting materials with him. At the temple, Chaos was looking for the secret passage.

He shrugged and saw Lyric. "Hello Chaos, and don't worry, I haven't turned yet. It says in the prophecy that someone will turn me evil, and I haven't seen anyone but you."

"That's great," the water creature said. It smiled at him. "Does it say who?"

"No. It doesn't say when either."

Chaos sighed. "Do you know where the secret passage is?"

"Yes. Follow me." It nodded as they walked through the temple.

"What are the Shattered Crystals?" Chaos asked.

Lyric looked at it. "The Shattered Crystals are a very powerful source of energy, known to be created by gods. If all are together at once, miracles are known to happen. But theories are they will become even more powerful, and even harder to find in the future. Theories also state that if the right two crystals come together, they become a Master Crystal. But if they fall into the wrong hands, which will be mine soon, terrible things will happen to the world."

Chaos nodded. It followed Lyric, keeping an eye on him. Soon, they came to a dead end in the hallway. Mysteriously, the wall sided to uncover the secret passage.

"Go on," Lyric said. "I'll follow you."

Chaos did so. It failed to see the evil grin of Lyric's face. He closed the door behind Chaos, knowing it was the only exit. Chaos whirled around and tried to open the door, but it was stuck.

"Lyric!" It yelled. "What is the meaning of this? Open the door!"

"I can't believe you're so ignorant! I was evil the whole time!"

The water creature's eyes widened. It had been a fool. "How? You said that you weren't."

"I lied. I had already been turned by a man named Robotnik. That's how he introduced himself anyways..."

Chaos growled. "Doctor Eggman...so he is here, after all..."

"Yes, apparently. You're stuck in there, until I let you out. Looks like you're the new guardian of the crystal."

Chaos growled. It looked at the shining crystal and tried to open the door once again. Lyric had gone. Chaos sighed and walked up to the crystal. Its eyes widened as it saw a vision. It saw Lyric and the others in the same room, fighting over the crystal. As the vision ended, it heard a crashing sound. It didn't worry about it, and sat by the crystal. Chaos closed its eyes as it felt itself merging into the crystal. Chaos' body became completely solid, and turned to make a circle. It sighed as he found it couldn't get out. The Guardian closed its eyes and entered an eternal slumber.


	6. Searching for Chaos

Chapter 6: Searching for Chaos  


A week later, Ogilvie was pacing, thinking about Chaos and Lyric. Then, Miles came in. "Hey Ogilvie, do you want one of us to check in on Chaos? He hasn't gotten back to us in a week, and some are starting to get worried."

Ogilvie nodded. "I'm getting worried also. Chaos doesn't take this long. Go to the temple and see if it is okay."

"Should I take anyone with me? Just to be safe."

"Take Ombra with you."

"Alright." Miles walked out and and around the village. Soon, he found him. "Ombra, Ogilvie has assigned us to visit the temple, to check on Chaos."

Ombra nodded. "Let's go. I've been wondering where it is." They nodded and walked inside the temple. "Hey Lyric. Have you seen Chaos? He's been gone for awhile," Ombra asked. Lyric shook his head. They nodded, and Ombra frowned. Something was off about Lyric. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I haven't seen him either. I'm offering to help, if you need it."

Ombra narrowed his eyes. "We'll look around on our own, thanks."

"Alright. I know where the passage is, just to let you know." He walked away.

"Hey Ombra, should we ask him about it? He may be telling the truth about the passage," Miles said.

Ombra hesitated. "Some thing's off about Lyric...he's hiding something."

"Yes. It does seem like that. But the thing he might be hiding is a Shattered Crystal. Should we ask him?"

"Sure, you go ahead."

Miles nodded and walked around, looking for Lyric. Soon he found him. "Lyric, do you know where the passageway to the Shattered Crystal?" Lyric nodded. "Can you show me?"

"Yes. Follow me," Lyric said. They came to the door, and Lyric unveiled the crystal. Miles walked in, just to get the door locked behind him.

"Lyric! Let me out! I thought you weren't evil!"

"I'm sorry Miles, but everything doesn't go your way. Have fun in there." Lyric walked away from the door, not noticing that Ombra was watching him.

"It's just as I thought," Ombra said. "Lyric is evil. I have to do something." He ran back to the village to inform Ogilvie.

"What is it, Ombra?" The tribe leader asked.

Ombra told him. "We need to gather everyone and figure out a plan. It may be our only way to save Miles, and possibly, Chaos."

Ogilvie nodded. "Of course. Get the others. I will tell them what to do."

Ombra nodded, and left. Moments later, they were all in the hut. "Why were we called here, Ogilvie?" Tetros asked

"Lyric is evil after all. He kidnapped Miles and I have a feeling he kidnapped Chaos also."

Tetros nodded. "Then we'll get into groups. Ogilvie and Ombra will save them, and me and Rose will start loking for Eggman, and the other Shattered Crystals. Sound good?"

Ogilvie nodded. "That's great, Tetros."

"Alright. Come on, Rose." They left, leaving the two hedgehogs alone.

Ogilvie and Ombra looked at each other.

"Let's go," the leader said.

Ombra nodded as they headed for the temple. Meanwhile, Miles was looking at the crystal, wondering where Chaos was, because it seemed like he wasn't here.

"Chaos?" He asked. "Where are you?"

There was no answer. Suddenly, the crystal glowed brightly and a voice spoke._ Who has entered the room? Speak now._ It demanded.

"My name's Miles. I'm looking for our friend Chaos.

It glowed again as it spoke. _Your search has ended._

Miles looked confused. "What do you mean?"

The crystal spoke once more. _It's me, Chaos._

The fox gasped. "Chaos...what...how did you become a Shattered Crystal?"

_I merged with it._

"Interesting...what are you going to do now?"

_I'm not sure. Can you figure out a way out of this room?_

Miles looked around. He frowned; there was no way out. "I don't. Sorry."

_We'll have to wait here, then. I guess we're guardians now._

The fox nodded and sat down, leaning against the crystal. It began to glow once more as it engulfed Miles. The glow intensified as the crystal began to shrink. Miles smiled. He put it in his pocket and tried to look for an escape route. He found he could either bust a wall, or figure out how to open the locked door. The fox looked around and sighed. He didn't see anything that would help.

Then, he heard yelling from outside the door.

"Open the door, Lyric!"

"In your dreams, Ogilvie!"

"Ogilvie!" Miles shouted.

"Miles! Where are you? And where's Chaos?" Oglive asked.

"I'm in here!" Miles shouted. "Chaos has become the Shattered Crystal! I can't find a way out!"

"Okay! I'll try to open it!"

"You can't. Only I can."

"Unless we blast it down. Ombra, you know what to do."

Ombra chuckled and nodded. The hedgehog shot a powerful Chaos Spear at the door, causing it to crumble. He aimed and fired again. This time, the door completely shattered.

"Thanks Ombra." Miles said as he got into a fighting position.

"Where's Chaos?" Ogilvie asked. Miles smirked and pulled out the crystal. "Chaos...is it the Shattered Crystal?"

"It is," Miles said, handing it to Ogilvie.

"Well, that's one, I believe there's eight more to go." Ogilvie said. "You won't be leaving with that crystal, Tribe of Genesis..." Lyric hissed. They turned to see Lyric.

"Is that so?" Ogilvie asked. He held it up and closed his eyes, concentrating.

"What are you-" Then Lyric was blinded by a light that came out of nowhere. When it faded, they were gone. "Curse the power of the crystals..."


	7. Shattered Crystals

Chapter 7: Shattered Crystals

Once they appeared inside the hut, Ogilvie looked at the crystal.

"We need to keep it safe," Ombra said.

"But how? If we keep it in the hut, Lyric may come and try to take it." Miles said. Tetros appeared. "We found one. But we had some trouble with the guardian. Here." Tetros handed him the crystal.

Miles smiled. "Two down." "Tetros, where's Rose?" Miles asked. "Oh...can I have that back for a moment?"

Ogilvie nodded and gave it back. He flashed away, and a few moments later, he came back with her. Rose smiled.

"So, we now have two Shattered Crystals, and Chaos is in one of them. What do we do now?" Miles asked.

"Wait, Chaos is in the one Ogilvie has?" Tetros asked them. All except Rose nodded.

"So, Chaos is now a Shattered Crystal? How did that happen?" She asked.

"He merged with it." Miles said. "I'm probably wondering the same thing as you guys are, how did Lyric become evil?"

_Eggman did it,_ the crystal said as it glowed.

"Are you sure?" Miles asked.

The crystal glowed even brighter.

"I guess that means yes." Tetros said.

Jul 15Ogilvie sighed. "Well, now we know that Eggman is here."

"Well, it just gives us more of an excuse to find the other crystals." Tetros said.

"Where are they?" Ombra asked.

"This page says the next one is in a underground factory. Where are we going to find that?" Miles asked. Everyone shrugged. "We might as well start the search. But, where should we start?"

The gem shone bright as it spoke. _A good place to start is an abandoned factory, not far from here, that leads to a secret base underways._

"Where?" Ogilvie asked it.

_About three miles southeast from here._

They nodded and left. About a mile there, Rose asked "Hey guys, do you think that we'll meet anyone new? Except for Lyric."

Ogilvie shrugged. "I don't know," he said.

"Well, if we do, we have to make sure their not siding with Lyric, and or Eggman. Let's keep going." Miles said.

The tribe nodded and continued on. Soon, they came to the factory, which seemed more like a base.

"Do you think Eggman might be in there?" Tetros asked.

"It's possible," Ombra said.

"I guess we go inside now." Miles said, as he walked inside.

The others followed him. They reached a hole in the ground and looked at it.

"Ogilvie and I will go in. Miles, you and Terios can go help at the village," Rose said.

"Who put you in charge?" Terios asked. "I say that Miles and I will go to the village, and you and Ogilvie go get the crystal."

Ogilvie's eyelids lowered. Rose had just said that. "You win this round, Tetros," he said sarcastically.

"What about Ombra? What's he gonna do?" Miles asked.

"I'll stay here," he said.

"Alright. Let's go Ogilvie."

Miles and Tetros left, while Ogilvie and Rose looked down the hole.

"What do you think is down there?" Ogilvie asked her.

Rose shrugged. Ogilvie nodded and jumped down. Rose followed him. When they landed, they saw it. "Ogilvie, the crystal!" Rose yelled, not noticing eh was right next to her.

"Yeah, I see it," the tribe leader said.

"How are we going to get there, though?" She said, looking at the two paths.

"You take one and I'll take the other."

Rose nodded, and went right. Ogilvie the same, left. The tribe leader came to a cavern and looked around. "Chaos, do you know this place?"

_It's another temple,_ it told the leader. _The Crystal isn't far ahead._

"Alright." He said, and stared walking.

Ogilvie looked around as he entered. Suddenly, robots appeared as Doctor Eggman approached. "Hello, Sonic. I've been expecting you. How have you been?"

"Fine. What are you doing here?"

"As you might know, the Chaos Emeralds are out of reach. But, then I found a temple, and found out about the Shattered Crystals. I also met a snake, named Lyric."

Ogilvie nodded. "We know of him. We were his guardians."

"We?" He asked, wondering why there were others. Ogilvie smiled and told him. "Hmm, it seems we're all after the same thing. And now..." He stopped and started to attack Ogilvie.

The leader chuckled and used his EnerBeam. Eggman noticed this, and shot a laser blast. Fortunately for Ogilvie, it missed.

"By the way, Egghead, my name is not Sonic. It's Ogilvie," he said as he dodged another blast.

"For the last time, my name is Eggman!" He said, and grabbed Ogilvie.

Ogilvie looked at him angrily. "What about Robotnik?"

"I don't go by Robotnik anymore! You already know that!" Ogilvie could see he was getting agitated very easily. He chuckled and closed his eyes, using the power of the crystal. Ogilvie teleported out of Eggman's grasp, which made him more angry. "Hold still, Ogilvie! I'm not done with you yet!"

"What's the matter, Egghead? Afraid for another defeat?" He taunted.

"No, but you should be." He said, as robots came out, surrounding Ogilvie. "Any last words, before I finish you off?"

Oglive looked around, and then back to Eggman. He chuckled and shook his head. "Go ahead," he said.

Eggman was just about to attack, when he heard a hiss-like voice. "I've got it."

They whirled around, and saw Lyric. Oglive's eyes widened in shock. "L...Lyric..." he said.

"Yes, it's me. Eggman has made a deal with me, and it involves getting my revenge on you."

"Is that so?" Oglive asked. He chuckled. "What kind of deal, and why do you want revenge on me?"

"You don't need to know, and you should already know why I want revenge, you blue rat."

"You never really told us. Revenge for what?"

Lyric chuckled and hissed, then told him. "I have been in that statue for over one hundred years. Over the years, when you didn't come back, I started to develop hatred for you, and the rest."

"We didn't even know how we left, much less to get back!" Oglive told him. "We lost all of our memories of this place while we were on Earth! They're slowly coming back! It's not our fault!"

"Quite likely. Eggman, finish him. I'll take this back to the base." Lyric said, then left.

Eggman chuckled. He looked at Oglive, and smirked. "You know, Sonic, when I came to this world and encountered Lyric, I had no idea of your history with him. But now I do...and it will be of great use to me in the coming future."

Oglive frowned, wondering what Eggman meant. Suddenly, a laser came out of a robot and hit Oglive. He screamed and fell to the ground, unconscious.


	8. Strike

Chapter 8: Strike

Meanwhile, Rose had gone through her path, and was waiting for Ogilvie to show. Instead, she saw Lyric appear.

"Lyric, where's Ogilvie? I know you know."

The snake chuckled. "With Eggman."

"Where are they?"

"Why should I tell you, Amy?"

"Wait, how do you know my name? I never told you." She paused. "Never mind. I have to go find Ogilvie." She said as she ran off.

Lyric chuckled and shook his head; that girl was a pain. He smirked, and followed her. Oglive groaned and woke up in a lab. He looked around and saw that he was strapped to a table with a laser above him.

Eggman walked over to the table, seeing that he was awake. "Hello, Sonic. Have a nice rest?"

Oglive looked at him. "What do you want, Egghead?"

The scientist chuckled and activated the laser; he was going to turn Oglive into one of Lyric's minions. Ogilvie saw the laser power up, and tried to break free. But it was no use. He screamed as he began to change into a snake. Not an anthro one, but a regular one. He felt his legs come together, and his arms merge with his body. His fur turned to scales, and his quills flattened. His nose disappeared, and his face formed a snake's mouth, fangs and all. Then, he started to shrink, and his scarf and bandages fell off. Soon, he was the size of a normal snake. It looked around as it saw Eggman and hissed.

Eggman saw Ogilvie and smiled evilly, as one of his plans had finally worked. "Lyric, It is done."

Lyric walked out and looked at the snake. He grinned and picked it up. "Excellent," he said. "Does it still have its mind, or is it just a snake now?"

"I'm not very sure. I think it still has its mind."

Lyric nodded and looked at the snake. "Sonic," he said. "Can you understand me?"

The snake turned its head to Lyric and hissed. Eggman was confused. "Did it just tell you something?"

"It told me that it hates me for doing this to it, and wants to be a hedgehog again."

"I may be able to do that. Tell it that, but under one condition."

"What condition is that? Is this transformation permanent, or temporary?" Lyric asked.

"It is permanent, but I can change him back. Only, if he agrees to be a minion of ours."

Lyric smirked and told the snake that. It thought about it, and then hissed it its own language: _I'll do it._

The anthro snake chuckled and nodded, then turned to Eggman. "Make it bigger. I want it to be my pet."

Eggman nodded. "How big do you want it to get?"

Lyric smiled and went over to the machine. He fired the laser, and it hit the snake, which felt itself growing. When It was bigger than a hedgehog, it hissed at Lyric. _This wasn't the deal!_

Lyric chuckled. "Fool. Did you honestly believe we would turn you back? You are my minion now; you work for me. Also, you are my pet."

_I will never work for you!_

"You will. As a snake, I control you. Now, come here."

It slithered over and looked at him. _What do you want with me?_

"I want you to attack your friends. And, for now on, you are known as Strike, so they don't recognize you."

_Will you ever change me back?_

"I haven't thought about it. Maybe, if you follow my rule. Now, go, and attack."

Strike nodded, and left. It slithered out of the base and looked around, heading into the forest to it could camouflage itself. Once it saw Amy, it bared its fangs and let out a low hiss. She heard this, but decided to ignore it. The snake hissed again, wondering if it should attack Rose or leave her be. It still had its own mind. It decided to give her a warning to send to the others. But it couldn't speak to other people. Strike sighed, thinking about it. Then the snake heard Lyric's voice in its head.

_"Have you found anyone yet?"_

_"Rose,"_ it said telepathically. _"What should I do?"_

_"Attack. Does it make no sense to you?"_

_"Well...I'd like to warn her to tell the others of me since I have my own mind...but I also want to follow your orders."_

Lyric growled and appeared before it. "You will follow my orders, no matter what. Well...I may be able to give you the ability to talk to people. It would help. But the next time you see one of your friends, attack."

Strike nodded, and Lyric vanished. The giant snake slithered along the ground, its body leaving a trail in the grass as it moved deeper into the forest. Then, he saw Tetros. He turned, and slithered behind him. Tetros heard something rustling, and looked around.

"Who's there?" He asked, as his hand started glowing.

The snake hissed, bared its fangs, and attacked. Tetros was shocked at seeing the large snake. But what Strike forgot, was that Tetros had psychic powers. He stopped the snake, in its tracks.

"Who sent you?" Tetros asked. "Was it Lyric?" The snake hissed. "A hiss isn't going to help you. Now, I have to go, my tribe is awaiting me." He then threw the snake over by a tree.

It landed with a thud and watched the hedgehog leave. Then it hissed again, and went back to the base.


	9. The Snake's Decision

Chapter 9: The Snake's Decision

When it got there, Lyric looked at it.

"What do you have to report?" He asked Strike.

I attacked a white hedgehog, but I failed to land the hit. He has psychic powers.

Lyric nodded. "I see," he said. "Are there any others that you can attack?" The snake's eyes gleamed and it hissed, then nodded. "Then, go. I don't see any use of you right now." Strike nodded, and left, heading for the village. The giant snake slithered around in the forest. It soon saw the village and hissed, wondering how to attack. Then, it heard Lyric in its head again. _"Destroy the village, leave no trace."_ The snake's eyes widened but it nodded. It looked around the village: its home. This was confusing. _"What's wrong?"_ Lyric asked.

_"This is my home, Lyric. I'm not sure if I want to do this..."_

_"Strike, you are no longer the hedgehog known as Olgivile. You are a snake, and my minion. Do as I say."_

The snake sighed, and started destroying the village. Miles heard the noise from out side and came out, to see a giant snake destroying their home. Using the wrist communicator he made for everyone, after Olgivile disappeared, he sent a message.

"Everyone! Come back! There's a large snake attacking the village!"

The others did so, and their eyes widened.

"It's the same snake I saw before!" Tetros yelled at them. "It works for Lyric!"

"It doesn't look like a regular snake, though. And I don't mean size." Ombra said.

"What do you mean?" Tetros asked.

"I just feel that this snake, isn't originally Lyric's. I mean, if he's with Eggman, then they transformed it from, something, and forgot to change scale color."

Tetros walked forwards and looked at it. It hissed at him, and he frowned. "I think this might be...but it can't be true. Can it?" He asked, looking at the others.

"Olgivile?" Ombra asked, looking at the snake. It hissed again, glaring at the people that were in its way. Then, it attacked.

They all dodged, and Tetros froze it again. Miles walked up to it, and saw its blue scales, and emerald eyes, staring at him. "Ombra, I hate to admit it, but...you're right."

Tetros then threw it over by a building. But it wasn't giving up this easily. It swung its tail, and knocked everyone over by the main hut. "Why is it attacking us?" Tetros asked. "It's Olgivile!"

"It must be under the influence of Lyric." Ombra replied.

Tetros nodded. "It's not Olgivile anymore...we have to do something to it."

"Like what?" Miles asked. "Are you suggesting we kill it?"

"We could transform it back into Olgivile. I know you could, Miles."

"You can't turn it back!" A voice said. They all turned to see Eggman. "Strike's transformation into a snake is permanent!"

"Says you, Eggman! Wait...Strike?" Miles asked.

"That's its new name. It's working for Lyric now."

"I know that snake has a heroes' heart inside! I know it can fight it!"

Eggman shook his head. "Strike can't do anything now." He picked it up and got into his hovercar. "I'll be going now."

They watched him leave. Once Eggman got back to the base, he set the snake down on the table and looked at Lyric. "We'll have to remove all of his memories of its previous life. It will only work for us now."

Lyric nodded. "We could do the same for the others. I mean, like, turn them to our side, first."

Eggman thought about it. "We wouldn't have much of a challenge if we did that; it would make it too easy to take over the world. But would you turn them into snakes if we did that?"

Lyric shrugged. He really didn't want that much more than Strike. His pet snake looked at him and hissed.

"What have you to say?" Lyric asked it.

_Eggman interrupted my battle. And I've decided to stay under your rule. They've found me out, so I might as well stay here._

The anthro snake chuckled. "Excellent," he told Strike. "I am glad of your decision, my pet. Tell me: what do you think of your former friends and the village?"

_I'm not sure how to answer that. But, one's my brother...the rest are friends. I mean, we have had a great history, and now I know I have to leave it behind._

"Excellent. Now, I was thinking: since you are now under my service, I would like to remove the memories of you past and replace them with new ones so that you've thought that you've served me all your life. Is that okay?"

_I'd rather not, if that's fine. I'm leaving them behind, anyway. From now on I serve you, and I will do as you say._

Lyric nodded. "I just don't want you to be conflicted about your village and friends, like how you were earlier."

_I won't be that way._

Strike sighed, and followed Lyric. They went to another room as the snake slithered into a machine. Lyric looked at it, and then pressed a button. When the snake came out, its scales were green and black, and it had golden-yellow eyes which were slits.

_What do we do now, Lyric?_ Strike asked.

"I want you to find a home for yourself in the forest. You can't stay here in the base forever," Lyric said.

Strike nodded, and left. He slithered around the forest, thinking about his sudden decision with Lyric. The snake nodded. Its decision was made; it would stay and work with Lyric. Its friends didn't care for it and wanted to cure it to bring Oglive back, but Strike wouldn't let that happen. It soon found a cave. Strike was surprised on how big the cave was, despite its size. The snake slithered into the cave and nodded. This would be its new home.


	10. Undercover

Chapter 10: Undercover

_"Lyric, I found a place. What should I do now?"_

_"Stay there,"_ Lyric told it. _"Do your own thing; hunt, do what snakes do. I will give you new orders shortly."_

Strike nodded. _"Can you make me bigger and allow me to shapeshift? If I to that, then they won't stand a chance."_

Lyric nodded and appeared before it. He chuckled and rose his hands. Strike felt something, and started growing. Soon, it had become a large Basilisk. The gigantic snake hissed and looked at Lyric, who quickly looked away.

"You are now a Basilisk," he told the snake. "You are immortal, and have deadly poison in your fangs that can kill someone within minutes. Also, if someone looks into your eyes directly, they will die instantly, and if they do so indirectly, they'll be petrified."

The basilisk hissed. _I also called for shapeshift._

"And you will," Lyric said, snapping his fingers.

Strike waited for something to happen, but nothing did._ That's it? Can I shapeshift now?_

Lyric nodded. "Try it for yourself."

The basilisk closed its eyes and tried to turn back into a hedgehog. It did so, but it had the same coloring scheme when it was a snake. He looked at himself, and smirked. then he looked at Lyric. _I have a plan, Lyric, but it will go out of your way, just a little, though. Shall I tell you?_

"Of course. What's the plan?" Lyric asked.

Strike chuckled and smirked evilly._ If you could, change my colors. Then, I could pose as Ogilvie, and return to them as the hedgehog they knew. Then, I'll eliminate them, one by one. And I already know who's first._

Lyric nodded. "Very well. But your color will change back to what it is now at night."

_I will have to hide that. Thank you Lyric._ He said, but noticed it was getting darker outside. _Now, I will ask you to leave. I have to rest._

The hedgehog turned back into a Basilisk. It yawned, showing its long, sharp fangs, and fell asleep. Morning came, and the basilisk opened his eyes. He smirked evilly, and transformed back into a blue hedgehog. "Great. Now, to take out my plan. But first..." He smirked again, and found a sharp rock. He started to cut himself.

When he thought it was enough, he walked to the village. He started to feel the effects of blood loss, and fell to the ground. Fortunately, right outside the village.

Miles was walking past, and saw him. "Ogilvie!" He yelled, and ran to him. He picked the hedgehog up and carried him to the hut. "How did you revert back? Last time we saw you, you'd become a snake."

"What? Last thing I remember, is fighting Eggman. Then, I found myself outside the village." Miles lay him down on the bed.

"Really?"

The hedgehog nodded, then closed his eyes. A smirk came across his face and Miles set him down on the bed as they went inside.

"Ogilvie is back!" Miles yelled.

Everyone ran in. As soon as Silver saw the hedgehog, he frowned. "I don't trust this. I just have a feeling, and it's not good."

Ombra nodded. "As do I. But, I'm willing to believe. Miles, when he wakes up, tell him I challenge him to a race." He said, then walked out.

Miles nodded. Once he finished, he walked outside with Strike. Ombra stood there and looked at the hedgehog suspiciously. "Hey, Ombra."

"Hey. You ready, faker?"

"Up to old tricks again? Let's do this."

The two got into a starting position. Strike shot forward as Ombra soon caught up. He looked at the tribe leader and smiled.

"Good to have you back, Sonic," he said.

He smirked. "Reminder, I'm Ogilvie."

"I know, but it just feels right. It's who you are." He sped up, getting in front of him. "Miles said you don't remember anything. Did he fill you in?" The leader nodded.

"Yeah," Strike said. The two slowed down and looked at the temple. Strike smirked. "Find any other crystals?"

"Yeah, but only one. Miles and Tetros have focused on getting you back, and only I and Rose were available. We found it three days ago." He pulled a green crystal.

"Excellent. How many others do we need to find?"

"Five."

Strike nodded and they headed back. The hedgehog thought about who to kill. He then decided: Rose. She had been a thorn in his side for quite too long, and it would end tonight.


	11. Striking the Villiage

Chapter 11: Striking the Villiage

That night, Strike turned back into a Basilisk with its normal colors. It slithered around the village, looking for Rose. He found her, talking with Miles. When Miles left, he slithered behind Rose, and struck. His fangs dug into her body, as poison was released. The others heard the screams of Rose, but when they got there, they saw Ogilvie, standing beside her. He was lucky there was no moon tonight, and he stayed in shadows, so his 'friends' thought it was him.

"What happened?" Ombra asked.

Tetros glared at Strike. "You did this," he said, activating his psychic powers. An aura formed around Strike, and he was lifted in the air.

"Tetros, what is the meaning of accusing our leader?" Miles asked.

"He's still under their control! Can't you guys tell?"

"Put me down, Tetros," Strike said.

The psychic hedgehog shook his head, and threw the blue one by the forest. Strike groaned as he hit a tree and looked at his blue fur. It was slowly changing back to its snake color, and he sighed.

"Tetros, stop this!" Ombra said as he and the others looked at the blue hedgehog. "Ogilvie may just have been at the wrong place in the wrong time!"

"You're wrong. None of you can tell. He's still on their side."

"Oh, and how can you tell?"

"Look!"

"I think you're seeing things. Ogilvie isn't there," Miles said.

Tetros looked confused, but saw that Strike was gone. The hedgehog had hid and closed his eyes. Focusing, he began to transform into a dragon. Scales started to form on his body, as his ears and quills flattened. Claws formed on his hands and feet, as his back quills reverted to wings, and his nose disappeared. His face turned into a snout as his tail lengthened. Strike moved onto all fours as his knees reversed themselves. His hands and feet became paws as well. Horns grew on his head, as spikes formed on his back, going to the end of his tail. His eyes turned to yellow slits. Then, he started to grow. When he stopped, he roared, knowing the transformation was complete.

The dragon flapped its wings and flew into the air. It glided over the village and roared, getting the other's attention.

"Is that a dragon?" Ombra asked. "What's it doing?"

"I don't know, but I suggest we stop it before-" He was cut off by the dragon, roaring.

"We need to stop it from destroying the village!" Ombra yelled, starting to throw a Chaos Spear.

It roared again and blew flames that covered the village. Then the dragon landed in front of them, showing its razor sharp fangs and growling. Its scales were green and black, and it walked towards them, setting its eyes on Tetros. It had to get rid of him first.

"Tetros?" Miles asked.

"What?" He asked back, but was pinned to the ground by the dragon.

It growled angrily, and spoke telepathically to him. _What you're about to see, is your last. _

The psychic hedgehog screamed in pain as the dragon killed him. It ate Tetros whole and looked at the others. He growled, then lunged at them, and attacked. Before he could, Ombra threw a Chaos Spear. While the dragon was off guard, he teleported the group away. They came to a clearing and looked at each other, shocked.

"It killed Tetros," Ombra said.

"What do we do now?" Miles asked.

"We find the dragon and kill it."

"I guess it's back at the village. Wait, where did Ogilvie go?"

"Tetros threw him into the forest when he accused Ogilvie of murdering Rose," Miles said.

"I wonder where he went after that." Ombra asked. The crystal shone in his pocket, and he took it out. "What is it, Chaos?"

The crystal glowed brightly as it spoke. _I feel another crystal nearby._

"Great. Where is it?" Miles asked.

_It's not that far west from here. You'll have to deal with the guardian, though._

Miles nodded, and they walked off.


	12. The Tank

Chapter 12: The Tank

The dragon watched them leave and flew back to Lyric. _I have destroyed their village,_ it said using telepathy._ Tetros and Rose are dead._

"Excellent. I'm proud of you. Now, it's almost dawn. Shouldn't you be getting back?"

_They're going after a crystal. I'll follow them in my snake form._

Lyric smirked. "Fine. Just if you get there, and blue comes back, what are you going to do? And what will you do with the crystal?"

Strike chuckled._ They won't stand a chance. I have the perfect plan._

"Then it's best you be on your way."

Strike nodded and left. It changed into a snake as it did so. It slithered his way to their location, looking for food, as well as them. The snake saw some deer and hissed, then began to constrict the animal. Then, it swallowed the deer whole. After, it kept on, knowing of its task. The giant basilisk kept going as it thought about its new loyalty to Lyric. it was no longer friends with any of the people in the village; it had new orders. Once it got to the temple, it hid in the grass It saw the two come out of the temple, Miles holding the crystal. The basilisk chuckled, and began to execute its plan. It turned into Ogilive and walked up to them.

"I finally found you guys. Wait, where's the others?" He asked.

Miles hung his head low, and Ombra came to his side. "They didn't make it."

Strike's eyes widened in shock. "What happened?"

"Rose, we couldn't save, and Tetros, he got swallowed whole by a dragon."

The blue hedgehog nodded. "What about the village?"

"Destroyed. Well, almost."

"Can you rebuild it?" They shook their heads. Strike nodded, and thought for awhile. Then, he had an idea. "I saw a cave on my way back. Maybe we can stay there."

"Sure, we can head there," Miles said.

Strike smirked and led the way. Once they were at the cave, he put his plan into action. He walked further into the cave, and transformed into a basilisk, then slithered back to the two. Miles instantly looked away, and covered Ombra's eyes.

"What are you doing, snake?" Miles asked.

It hissed and attacked the two. Ombra growled; he knew who this was. He pushed Miles out of the way, and shot the snake with Chaos Spear. The snake dodged it and hissed before lunging at him, baring its fangs and forcing him to the ground. Ombra screamed as he felt the basilisk dig its fangs into his arm.

"Oglive...why are you doing this?" He asked.

"Ombra, get out of there!" Miles yelled.

Ombra nodded and ran off as the snake pulled its poisonous fangs out of his arm. "That snake is Ogilvie," he told Miles. "I have a feeling he was the dragon also.

Miles nodded as they made it to the entrance, and Strike was right behind them. When they were clear of the door, Ombra shot a spear at the top of the cave, and the entrance collapsed. The snake hissed and began to transform into a tank. Its body turned to metal, as it was forced to the ground. Tracks started forming on the sides of the snake, as its tail reverted back into his body. Its body grew larger as spread out until the tracks were connected to it. Its head started to form the barrel, as its body finished forming the cockpit. When the transformation was complete, he loaded, and fired

Outside the cave, Miles and Shadow were running through the forest. They heard a loud bang and stopped. Looking behind them, they scanned the forest.

"What was that?" Miles asked. Ombra was about to respond when he saw a talk. It was moving towards them, firing its cannons. "Ombra, we have to keep going! Otherwise we'll be killed!"

Ombra nodded and ran. The tank fired upon them even more as it drew closer. Miles knew it would catch up to them, so he grabbed Ombra, and flew up high, hopefully out of range.

"What is that?" He asked the hedgehog.

"A tank. Possibly, Ogilvie."

"How did it get here, and why is it targeting us?"

He winced as the tank fired again.

"I'm not sure, but look out!" Ombra said, seeing a missile heading straight for them. It exploded, an Tails lost his grip on Ombra, who fell to the ground and saw the tank coming towards him. It ran over his legs, and he screamed.

Miles saw this, and tried to figure out a way to get the tank off him. Then he remembered, the Ener Beam. He used it, and tried to throw the tank aside. The tank skidded across the ground as Miles used his ability. He put it away, and ran over to Ombra, to see if he was alright. Ombra tried to stand but screamed. His legs were broken.

"What happened to it?" He asked, referring to the tank.

"I threw it somewhere in the forest." He said, and picked Ombra up. Ombra nodded, and they ran deeper into the forest. Soon, Miles slowed down, and set Ombra down. "So, where are we going to live from now on?" Ombra shrugged. "I didn't think you would know. Well, I don't know either. We have to find somewhere, or we'll have to be on the run all the time."

"I know. Let's get moving."

Miles nodded. "Why would Ogilvie betray us?"

"He's under the control of Lyric. I think he somehow transformed him into a snake, before he came back."

"And now he can shapeshift."

"Right. So now we have to be careful about who we meet. Well, I guess we should get going now."

Miles nodded and followed Ombra.


	13. Sticks

Chapter 13: Sticks

Meanwhile in the forest, the tank was still searching for them. Then, Lyric spoke in its mind._ Report._

It stopped and turned back into a Basilisk. _I found them and wounded Ombra,_ it said. _They won't get far._

_Good. Rest awhile before catching them. Unless you would like to catch them now._

_I'm going to rest. Ombra is poisoned and will soon die_

Lyric nodded, and faded away in its mind. The snake hissed and went back to its cave. Meanwhile, Ombra and Miles were walking through the forest. Ombra was getting weak, so Miles had to carry him. He saw it was getting dark, and set Ombra down. He was breathing rapidly and sweating. Miles saw this, and started to get worried. He looked around, it was getting darker by the second.

"Ombra, what's wrong? You've been acting sick ever since the basilisk bit you."

"I...I think he...poisoned me."

"Are you going to survive?" Miles asked.

Ombra shrugged, but turned his head, his ears twitching.

"What?" Miles asked.

"I heard something. I'm not sure what it was, though."

Miles nodded and looked around. He saw something move, but could barley tell if he was seeing things, it was really dark out. Ombra groaned and fell uncouncious.

Miles heard a sound, but couldn't see a thing. "Ombra, was that you?" He frowned and saw a shape lying on the ground. He sighed and yawned, and went to lay down, when he heard another noise, and it sounded like rustling bushes. "Who's there?" Miles asked. Something seemed to fall out of the forest, and got up. All Miles saw was a shadowy figure. "Hey, who are you?" He asked.

"Friendly. And this is so we're safe." The figure came up to Miles, and knocked him unconscious. He picked him and Ombra up, and dragged them off.

When Miles woke, he and Ombra were in a hut. Miles got up, and walked over to the hedgehog. He was barely breathing an felt very hot. Miles frowned, and walked out of the hut. He looked around, and a voice could be heard. He decided to walk up to it, to figure out what it was.

"Hey, who are you?"

The figure jumped and looked at him. "Oh, it's just you. I'm Sticks. Weird name, I know..."

Miles nodded. "It's nice to meet you. What are we doing here?"

"It's my home. I brought you here to get away from that snake. It shouldn't know where we are."

"Thanks for saving us. I'm Miles. It's been trying to kill us for a while but...Ombra got poisoned and he might die. Can you try and cure him?"

Sticks shook her head. Basilisk venom couldn't be cured.

_There is still a way._ Miles recognized the voice, and brought the glowing gem out of his pocket.

"What?" He asked.

_A basilisks' bite kills in minutes. But, this is different with Ombra. Somehow, his Chaos Energy is taking effect, instead of his life force._

"What will happen? Will he still die?"

_He will,_ the crystal said.

Miles frowned in disappointment. He didn't want Ombra to die. He looked back at the glowing crystal, and sighed.

"What is that?" Sticks asked.

"It's a Shattered Crystal," he told her. "A very powerful object."

"Could that save him?"

Miles shrugged and looked at the crystal. Can you save him?" He asked it.

_That's one of the things I'm not sure of. I could try._

They walked into the hut and looked at Ombra, who was deathly pale, sweating rapidly, and felt very hot. He was taking staggering breaths also.

"The poison is feeding off of his Chaos Energy, right?" Miles asked the floating crystal.

_Yes._

"What can you do?"

_Even I don't know of the powers I possess._

Miles sighed. "I meant, what can you do about Ombra?"

_I know. But, I could lend him power._

"What kind of power?"

_Chaos Energy._

Miles frowned. "But you just said that the venom is feeding off Chaos Energy."

_Yes. But I contain Chaos Energy._

The gem glowed as it hovered over to Ombra, transferring some of its energy to the hedgehog.

"What's happening, Miles?" Sticks asked.

"It's transferring some of its energy to Ombra so that he can survive longer," Miles told her.

Once the crystal was done, it dropped to the ground. Sticks was confused, but decided to go on with it. Miles picked up the crystal, and put it back in his pocket.

"What will happen to him?" She asked.

Miles shrugged. He sat down next to Ombra and smiled. "I hope you live," he said.

"I want him to live, too. If he did die, his scent might attract the snake here. Well, I'm gonna go. You can stay here if you want." Sticks said, and left the hut.

The fox watched her leave and looked at Ombra. He managed to give a small smile, Ombra looked like he was getting better. He pulled the crystal out, it was giving off a light glow.

"How is he?" Miles asked it.

_He's fine. But it could be awhile until I can do anything for you._

"Is he still going to die?"

_Possibly. If you keep giving him Chaos Energy, he will live. I can't do it forever, though. But there is one thing that can. It is called the Master Shard. If you find it, Ombra could possibly live for eternity._

Miles smiled. "Where is it?"

_Almost on the other side of the world, a dangerous journey, just to get there._

"I'm going. I want Ombra to live. How long will it take to get there?"

_Days, maybe weeks. But you could make it back in under a month._

Miles hesitated. "Will Ombra be okay? He won't die when I'm gone, will he?"

_Leave the two other crystals here. Sticks can handle it._

Miles nodded. He held up the crystal and vanished in a flash of light.


	14. Saving Ombra

Chapter 14: Saving Ombra

He appeared in some kind of desert, close to a large temple. _There is a guardian inside. You will need to fight it in order to get the Master Shard,_ the crystal said.

Miles nodded. "What does he look like? How powerful is he?"

_He looks like a scorpion, and he shouldn't be that hard to beat, with me at your side._

"All right, Chaos. I'm ready."

The glow of the crystal faded, and Miles walked into the temple, and looked around. He was met with a loud screech. Miles looked over at the guardian, it looked more like a beast than a scorpion. He walked over to it, ready to fight. The Guardian roared and attacked. Miles flew out of range, and looked down. There had to be a weak spot. Then he saw one...the head. He zoomed toward the guardian, and used his tails, almost forming himself into a tornado, and landed an attack. The scorpion screeched and fell unconscious. Miles sighed and ran into the temple. The fox smiled and opened the door but it was jammed. He looked around for some kind of switch. Eventually, he found a slot by the door.

The door opened and he walked inside. The first thing he saw was the shard, and walked up to it. A blast of power pushed him back as he touched it and it fell to the floor.

He got up, and looked at the shard. Then, he pulled out the crystal. "Do you know what that was all about?"

_The Master Shard is testing you to see what your Chaos Energy is like. If you are accepted, you shall be its immortal Guardian._

"Like the Master Emerald?" The gem brightened, and he took it as a yes. Miles smiled and watched the Shard glow brightly. The red aura engulfed him and he screamed in pain. Then, the aura dissipated, and the shard was...gone? "What happened?" Miles asked the crystal. "Where is it?"

_Look at your hand._

Miles did so, and saw the crystal was on the back of his hand. His eyes widened and he smiled. Then he groaned in pain as he began to change Miles felt his legs come together, and his arms fold in. His tails flattened on his back. His head flattened as well as his skin turned crystal red. When the transformation was complete, the Master Shard stood there.

_What happened?_ It asked the crystal.

_You transformed into the Master Shard. You can do this a will._

It glowed and changed back._ What caused the transformation?_

_It happens when you first become the guardian. I'm not very sure why._

_Interesting. So...I'm immortal now?_

_Yes._

Miles smiled and teleported back to Stick's house. Sticks jumped when she saw the flash. When It faded, she saw Miles, and sighed in relief. "Glad you're back, but you gave me a scare."

The fox smiled. "I have the means to save Ombra."

"I know. He's outside." They nodded at each other and left the hut.

When they got outside, Miles summoned the Shard and set it in front of Ombra. The Shard became transparent, as he transferred a part of it to Ombra. When he was nearly finished, a bright light flashed, and it was over. Miles sighed and smiled. He looked at Sticks, and thanked her for watching over Ombra. Then back at Ombra.

"What's happening to him?" She asked.

"I saved him. Thanks to Chaos, of course."

"So he'll live?"

"Yes. He may be immortal as well, I'm not sure how much power I gave him."

Sticks nodded. Suddenly, Ombra woke with a jolt, and looked around. "Where am I? What is going on?" He asked.

"I just saved you from dying, Ombra."

Ombra sighed. "Thank you, Miles. Where are we?"

Sticks walked forward. "My home."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sticks. Nice to meet you, even though you've been here a few days."

Aug 13Ombra nodded. "Same here. So, what are we going to do now?"

"Find Eggman, Lyric, and Strike. Try to get Ogilvie back, and take down the other two."

"All right, let's do that. Want to come with us, Sticks?" Miles asked.

"Sure! But first..." Sticks ran into her hut, and came back with something in her hands. "Now, we can go."

Miles and Ombra smiled.

"So," Ombra asked Miles. "Where to?"

"We could start with the base on the edge of the forest." Sticks suggested.

"Sure."

Miles smiled, and teleported them to the base.


	15. Sealing Lyric

Chapter 15: Sealing Lyric

They started to walk through the base, looking around. Minutes later, they heard a laugh and Eggman appeared with Lyric.

"I see you've finally come. Now we can get rid of you once and for all!" Eggman yelled.

Lyric smirked and attacked. Miles easily dodged, and did his tornado attack.

"You can't defeat me," Lyric said as he attacked.

"We can." He said, and evaded. He looked over at the others. "Sticks, take care of Eggman! I've got Lyric!"

Sticks nodded. Lyric lashed out at Miles, knocking him down. Miles laughed as he summoned Chaos Spears in his hands. He threw them at Lyric, who hissed in pain. Miles got up, and they clashed.

The anthro snake looked at him and narrowed his eyes. "Something is different about you," he hissed.

"I know." He disappeared, leaving a shocked face on Lyric.

The snake felt something kick him and looked behind to see Miles. The fox closed his eyes and summoned Chaos Energy. A wave of energy blasted through the room, sending Lyric flying backwards. "What happened to you?"

"Chaos happened." Miles came over to Lyric, and forced him to the ground.

Lyric glared at him. "What are you going to do to me?"

Miles smirked and vanished. He approached Strike and looked at the snake. "Strike, I have Lyric. If you want him, come to Eggman's base."

The Basilisk looked at him. "What does my Master want?"

"All I could think of is that he would need your help. I've captured him, and if you want him safe, I suggest you go there."

Strike nodded and they vanished. When they appeared, Strike slithered over to Lyric. "Master, I have returned. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you kill the fox."

Strike nodded. It transformed into a dragon and roared, then grabbed Miles in its mouth and crunched as blood dribbled down its mouth. Then it swallowed the fox and blew fire upon Ombra and Sticks. Then, something glowed inside the dragon, and it started to transform. When it finished, Miles stood there. He pulled out the crystal. "What just happened?"

You absorbed Strike, it told him. Now you can become him.

He nodded, and walked over to Ombra and Sticks.

"What now?" Ombra asked him.

Miles closed his eyes as he began to transform into Strike. When he finished, he hissed, and told the two.

"Get back," the snake said. It slithered up to Lyric and looked at him. Then, the snake sank his fangs into the other, causing Lyric to scream in pain. Then, teleported them to the temple.

"Strike," Lyric said. "Why have you betrayed me?"

The basilisk looked at Lyric and transformed into a blue hedgehog. "Because...I'm not Strike." He replied. "Now, I'm going to do what I should've done, a long time ago."

Lyric's eyes widened. "How did you break free of my control?"

Strike smiled. "He made the foolish mistake of swallowing me. I absorbed him, and can become him."

The hedgehog snapped his fingers as Lyric was chained. Armor appeared on his body as he transformed into a statue. "You'll pay for this, Ogilvie! I will return and have my revenge!" He yelled. When the statue finished, the hedgehog teleported back to Sticks and Ombra. "It is done," he said. "Lyric has been sealed once again."

Ombra smiled. "Great, now he won't be a bother to us. So...what do we do now?"

Strike smiled. "We'll continue to live our lives."

"So...what should we call you now? Miles, or Strike?"

"Whatever you want."

"All right then. Are you going to make Strike a separate being?" The hedgehog shook his head. He couldn't; he and Strike were now one. "Alright. Do you need anything to bring them back?"

Strike smiled and closed his eyes, focusing on his Chaos Energy. Minutes later, their friends who had died came back to life

"What happened?" Tetros asked, confused. Then, he saw Miles. "You..."

Miles looked at the white hedgehog, then realized he was still a hedgehog. He then turned back into himself. "It's me, Tetros. You have nothing to fear."

Tetros nodded and looked around. "What happened?"

"Well, we beat Lyric and Eggman, the village is destroyed, we got Ogilvie back on our side, and brought you back to life." Ombra explained.

Tetros nodded and watched Strike change into a basilisk.

"So, now what do we do?" Rose asked.

"We could find another village to live in," Ombra said. "It.."

He was interrupted by Eggman, who had floated up in his hoverchair. "You're not going to be here that long to find another." He said, and pressed a button in his hoverchair.

A light shot from his hoverchair and hit them. They screamed and vanished as they traveled through time. Eggman chuckled as they vanished, and picked up Strike. Strike transformed back into Miles, and teleported to his hoverchair. Eggman tried to grab him, but he tripped, and fell onto the control panel. Eggman's machine started to go haywire, as the two were also sent forward in time.


	16. Into the Future

Chapter 16: Into the Future

When Strike fell, he turned into a blue hedgehog and groaned, then looked around.

"Where am I?" He asked. He got up and looked around. He didn't remember this place at all. Strike looked at himself. "Who am I?"

He closed his eyes as a name came to him: Sonic. He started to walk around, to see if he would remember anything. The hedgehog sighed and nodded. He remembered some things like this was his home. He remembered he had friends, he just wasn't sure who they were. Sonic sighed and nodded; he had to find them. A smile came to his face as he walked. He soon tripped over something, and fell over. He got up and looked down, and saw a black hedgehog.

"Hey," he said, shaking the hedgehog. "Are you okay?"

The hedgehog stirred, then opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around. "Where am I?"

"You're in the forest. I found you here. My name's Sonic. What's yours?"

The hedgehog thought, then shrugged. "I don't know. I must've hit my head or something."

Sonic nodded. "How about Shadow?"

"Shadow...alright. Sonic, right?" He nodded. "Okay, so where do we go from here?"

"We need to find my friends."

He nodded, and they started walking. A few minutes later, they found Amy and Silver. Sonic frowned, wondering where Tails was.

"Sonic, I see a village. They might be able to help you out." Shadow said.

Sonic nodded and they walked inside the village. People looked at them in shock. "Excuse me," Sonic said. "Do you know where Miles 'Tails' Prower is?"

"Ask the sheriff. He'll know." A small beaver said.

Sonic nodded and walked away. They walked around the village, looking for the sheriff. They soon saw him. He looked at them in recognition. "Hello! What brings you here today?"

"We were wondering if you've seen a boy named Tails," Sonic said.

"Tails...not that I've heard of."

Sonic nodded and left. They looked around and saw an abandoned village. A few minutes later, Sonic saw a red echidna. Sonic couldn't help but seem to think he knew this guy. He decided to walk up to him, and ask about Tails.

"Hey, sorry to bother you, but have you seen a two tailed fox around here?" He asked.

The echidna looked at him and nodded. "I have," he said, and held out his hand. "My name's Knuckles. You're Sonic, right?"

Sonic nodded, and took his hand. "So you know where Tails is?" Knuckles smiled and pointed at Sonic. Sonic looked at the ecihdna in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You are Tails."

The hedgehog looked at him. "How is that possible? Explain."

"You can transform into Tails. Rumor has it, though, that you can make him a separate being. I doubt that's true."

Sonic nodded. "I see. Thank you."

He walked off. Knuckles watched them leave and transformed into Chaos. He started to ponder. How did Sonic survive 1000 years? Why didn't he know he was Tails?

Chaos sighed as teleported to Lyric's temple. It looked at the statue and bowed. "The Ancients have returned, " it told the statue.

Of course, the statue said nothing, but Chaos could tell it got the news. The water creature nodded and became a Chaos Crystal as it teleported to the village and lay there, waiting for someone to find it.

Meanwhile, Sonic and the others were in the forest. They walked around, and Sonic sighed. What did Knuckles mean? He closed his eyes and concentrated to see if he could become Tails. Minutes later, he was Tails. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Amazing," he said.

Tails looked at himself and smiled. He felt his mind go through a mental change until he was thinking like Tails also. He walked back over to the others, wondering what to do next.

"Hey," he said, waving to Shadow and Amy. "I'm here. Now what should we do?"

Shadow smiled. "I say we should start to get to know the locals around here. Who knows, they might help us in the future."

Tails nodded. "That sounds like a great idea, Shadow. Let's do that."

Everyone smiled, and headed towards the village. When they got there, Tails sensed something. He saw a Chaos Crystal and picked it up. It started to glow, as a blue light engulfed him. Tails groaned as he saw a vision. He saw a crumbling statue, with figures standing around it. Then, everything faded to white, and a large snake stood. There the vision ended. He gasped and stood up, looking at the crystal. Tails heard a voice in his head.

_So, I see you figured it out._

"I did," he said. "Who are you?"

_ I am Chaos. But I am also known as Knuckles, in my other form. _Tails watched as the Chaos Crystal changed into a water creature. It looked at him and nodded. The fox gasped. "You are part of an ancient group, Tails. Soon they'll all be back."

"What do you mean?" Tails asked it.

"Long ago, a group of friends formed a tribe, and accidentally summoned an ancient evil, known as Lyric. Soon, their leader went missing, and they soon found he betrayed them. But eventually, everything got set back to normal, and a blue hedgehog sealed Lyric. Then, an unknown source sent them forward in time, and their locations are unknown, until now."

"How do you know all this?"

"I was a part of the tribe."

Tails looked at Chaos. "Are you immortal?" He asked it.

It nodded. It walked over to the fox, and transformed back into the crystal. Tails shrugged, and picked it up. He walked back to the others and smiled. "I found a Chaos Crystal," he said, waving it in the air.

Shadow smirked and looked at it. "You sure that's one of them?"

"It is," Tails said.

Silver looked around. "Where's Sonic? I saw him ten minutes ago."

Tails wasn't sure how to explain that. He thought about it and sighed. "He's in the forest."

Shadow smirked again. "Where in the forest?"

"By some sort of temple. I saw him earlier."

Shadow shrugged, and looked towards the village. "Don't you guys think that this place looks familiar?"

Tails looked at it and nodded. "It does," he said , and looked at Silver and Amy. "What do you two think?"

"I don't recognize this place at all, but the village seems familiar."

Amy looked at Silver, then back at Tails, and shrugged. "Let's look around and see," she said.

Everyone smiled, and headed for the village.


	17. Chaos

Chapter 17: Chaos

Once there, they talked to the people. A few mentioned Lyric. When they asked about Lyric, they pointed to the sheriff, and said they'll get most of it out of him. Shadow and Tails nodded as they walked up to the sheriff.

"We were told that you have information about someone named Lyric?" Tails asked.

The sheriff turned and smiled. "I thought you knew about Lyric already."

"What do you mean? We've never heard of him," Shadow said.

"You don't remember?"

They frowned and shook their heads. What did they have to remember? The sheriff sighed; he'd leave out their origins and just decided to tell them about Lyric, the Last Ancient. After the story, they nodded.

"Anything else we should know?" Tails asked.

The sheriff shook his head, and the four friends walked off. The Chaos Crystal began to glow as Tails heard its voice in his head. I_ think I've discovered what's happened to you._

Tails looked down at the crystal. "What?" He asked, wincing as a pain was starting to go through his body. He started to glow, as a blinding light shone through the forest. Tails groaned in pain and fell to the ground, feeling himself shift and change shape. A few minutes later, he had become Sonic. The hedgehog looked at himself and smiled as the emerald became Chaos again.

Sonic looked at it. "So, Tails and I are split personalities?"

It nodded. "Shall I tell you now?"

"Please do."

"Well, it seems you all suffered a case of amnesia, or loss of memory. It may be because you traveled through time so far."

"That's interesting," Sonic said. "What can we do about it?"

"I'm not sure. Your memories may come back on their own, though."

"All right. Thanks, Chaos."

It smiled. A few minutes later, an explosion was heard and Doctor Eggman appeared. As robots surrounded the group, Chaos growled in anger as he turned into Knuckles, and slammed into Eggman's robots.

"So you're the legendary Chaos monster," Eggman said, looking at Knuckles.

It glared at him. Eggman smirked and snapped his fingers. Something shot straight at Knuckles, launching it into the air. Sonic looked at the robot with amazement. It looked just like him. A crash could be heard from above as the robot slammed into the ground. It stood up and looked at him.

"Who's that?" Sonic asked Knuckles. It was about to speak when the robot interrupted it.

"Metal Sonic. Server of Master Robotnik. Orders: Destroy Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic chuckled. "Think you can beat me, impostor? You're just a fake!"

He lunged at Metal Sonic and attacked. Metal quickly countered, swiviling around the hedgehog and slammed Sonic in the back. The hedgehog groaned and kicked Metal, punching him also. Metal skid back and lunged at Sonic. Sonic evaded, and ran off. Metal's optics glowed brightly with rage, and the robot dashed after him.

Knuckles chuckled and it looked at Eggman. "What do you want with me?"

"You know exactly what I want." Eggman grabbed Knuckles, and trapped it, where it was forced back into its form of Chaos.

Chaos chuckled as it looked at him. "You can't keep me in here," it said as its eyes glowed and an aura appeared around its body.

It then vanished, and reappeared outside near the others, getting into a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked.

"No time to explain, we need to fight-" It was cut off by an explosion. Sonic and Metal Sonic ran past and skidded to a stop, continuing to fight. Chaos sighed as it watched the battle. "My name's Chaos," it said. "I'm the guardian of an ancient temple and have been waiting for you four for 1000 years. But we need to stop Doctor Eggman. He's after me."

"So, if you've been alive for 1000 years, then, are you immortal?" Shadow asked.

The water creature nodded, and continued to watch the fight. Sonic was still having a hard time defeating Metal. He closed his eyes, wishing he had the power to best him. Suddenly, he felt a pain in his body and began to transform into a robot. His body started to turn to metal as his eyes faded to a deep black and pupils to a shining green. His scarf and bandages tore off as the metal came down his arms and torso. Sonic's internal organs became wires as his brain became a computer chip. The rest of his body, and shoes became metal, as the transformation ended.

Sonic looked at its body and grinned, then attacked Metal Sonic. Metal tried to evade, but Sonic saw it coming, and hit him hard. Metal flew across the forest, and landed with a thud. The new robot grinned as it lunged, hammering Metal with brutal attacks. It kicked Metal Sonic up into the air as lasers came from its optics, hitting Metal in the chest and deactivating him.

Sonic grinned, and started to walk back to the group. "I have defeated Metal," it said in a robotic voice. Its optics scanned the group until it looked at Chaos. "How did I become a robot?"

"You have the power to shapeshift. Go ahead, try to turn back into a hedgehog," Chaos said.

The robot nodded. It closed its optics, and everyone saw its body shift and morph. Once the transformation was over, Sonic was no longer a robot. He looked at himself and nodded, then turned back into a robot.

"Cool," it said.

Shadow smiled and looked around. "So, what do we do now?" He asked.

"Eggman is still after us," the robot said. It smiled at them. "I calculate that if we we band together, we can probably try and stop him."

Everyone looked at it. They smiled, and nodded, then ran off to find Eggman's machine.


End file.
